


忧之虑之

by brooklynbaifumei



Category: TVB - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 秀才爱上兵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbaifumei/pseuds/brooklynbaifumei
Summary: 剧情线发生在大老爷扮作戴从武之后和谢皇上相认。文中女主没有和谢皇上结婚x原谅我，我也很喜欢阿妹的！
Relationships: 谢皇上/戴从文
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	忧之虑之

这个吻来得缠绵至深又生涩非常、早有预料。高出他一个头的那个年轻县官长臂环住了身着大红官袍的腰身。他们刚喝过酒，有醇酒的香味又有他平日咬破舌头装作咯血症时渗出的铁锈血味。软烂舌头搅得他的伤口刺痛。本能的用右手在那人身上推拒。  
哪知那文弱书生不知从什么地方冒出来的力气把他右手放在自己腰上，身上也一样时大红的官袍，同样的红袍，戴从文始终觉得这身穿在这俊朗少年郎身上比穿在自己身上好看。他曾从路边的水洼，码头河水的倒映中偶然看见自己的模样，总是像见了洪水猛兽般吓一跳。  
那是张不会笑的脸，被人扇肿的脸，不会开口的脸。和靠近自己压紧自己那张丰神俊秀，气宇轩昂的脸又怎么能一样，怎么能相配呢。  
可偏偏那小孩就是要靠过来，与他相近相亲，索要无度。  
“...几月不见，你力气大了不少。”  
“苏氏兄弟虎视眈眈，我从阿妹那里学了些傍身技巧。”说着便急色的抽掉他腰间的黑色腰带。  
“学了些傍身技巧，便拿来对付我吗？”官袍半开半合连同里面的白色里衣堪堪露出半边锁骨，和艳红官服相映得衬更显肌肤雪白。  
少年人血气方刚，吃到一点甜头就被眼前景象迷得七荤八素，整张脸又埋了进去亲香，声音也变得迷糊软糯起来，“唔...你可是一品大官八府巡按戴大人，我哪敢呢。”  
至此戴从文便清楚听出来这里面的怨气，手抚着在颈间耸动的头发，完全感受到那颗头颅要向下的趋势。  
含笑着呵斥了两声，全然没有白日里那番杀伐果决挥刀斩相国的凌厉，“真是大胆，原来你也知道我是什么身份吗？”  
“我会让戴大人知道什么是大胆。”少年县官稍微矮身抱着他大腿扛起离地，扔在了母亲为自己准备的软床上，棉花布料皆是上乘，仅仅次于皇室而已。钟鸣鼎食之家的独子，名字也取了个“皇上”，自然在家里享受着皇帝般的待遇。但饶是那么一扔，头也晃得有些晕，恍惚之间什么红袍白袍都被褪干净压在身下，雪白玉体展现在了眼前，唯一突兀的是腹部的那块刀伤。  
看得谢皇上眉头手心都攥紧，又心疼又气，气他不和自己商量擅作主张，做出冒认朝廷命官这样的闹剧出来，更气他不告诉自己，剥夺了他想要和他一起面对的权利。  
像只被欺负狠的幼兽红着眼眶啃噬那道疤痕，把戴从文不知是疼还是痒的吓得一激灵。无奈的又拿出白日里的官威，“还干不干了，不干我回房间了。”  
“你敢！”把刚想要起身的人又猛地推了回去。折开了他腿，手压紧了年长的情人，腿间灼热的物什就在臀缝来回蹭着，刚才还在挣扎的巡按大人此刻僵硬得一点不敢动，脚趾也因为紧张和兴奋蜷缩起来，害怕他就这么莽撞的直接进来。男人的后穴不比女人，干涩无比，他们从来没试过毫无准备的性爱，但他可不想堂堂巡按大人明天在所有人面前路都走不了。  
“别...明天我们还要..啊！”他真就这么进来，一把顶进去，只觉得褶皱都给撑平，直插花心，一手还放在他臀肉上揉捏，一手也不温柔的搓弄着他胸前的红果。他有些恼怒和生气，脸色从白到红，颈间背后的冷汗都淋下来湿了身下的衣袍。  
痛楚首先袭来，比那痛楚更要命的是伴随着痛楚的酥酥痒痒，好像电流从那处最隐秘的地方传遍上下，插进来的物件莽撞的乱搅，用力开凿那肉壁，把它撞得软媚些，也紧缩得年轻人很难受。“大老爷，不管操你多少次你都...这么的紧。”  
每撞一下带连出来的电流，都让他想出声也只能发出隐忍的哼哼唧唧的不知是痛还是爽的叫声，紧攥着身下的衣袍，淅淅沥沥的渗出血来湿润了内腔，小县官这才发现他双腿都在打着颤，知道这个如同自己老师一般的人物会甘愿屈居身下都是因为疼他宠他。怜惜的给他擦拭脸上粼粼的泪，身下却一点不愿留情，有了血和体液的辅助，抬起了一边腿架在肩上，更加大开大合放肆非常的进入。  
这个姿势操得更深一些，戴从文像全盘接受了命运似的，仰头接受这一切，“你自幼读圣贤书，怎么说这样粗鄙的话一点都不脸红。”略微带着上扬的语调说这话，呜咽着出声，自然一点威慑力也没有。像软毛似的痒痒洒在少年人身上，全身压倒下来在长者耳边耳鬓厮磨说着单纯又真挚的情话，“你今天那副模样对着陈公公笑，也不知道在勾引谁。”  
“...他是个公公。”更何况那是再普通不过的职业假笑，已经全然没了力气辩驳，话音刚落就被一把捉住了早就完全勃起的阴茎从根部向上撸动。前后一起的刺激过大让他完全失了主张，丢掉那傲人的冷静自持，叫出了声。情欲一度燃烧到了顶点，又在快要冲顶时被放开，手指打磨着马眼，抠弄着褶皱，来回几次被折磨得苦不堪言，心中知道他有气，皱着眉求饶的叫了声“皇上”，小县官心头一软，放他一马，让他射在自己手里。  
巡按大人的腰早就软得像水，屁股还插着东西，眼睛朦胧间就看见那小县官一点一点把手上的白浊都舔干净，欢喜的看着他。莫名被这几个月的离别和误会触动了神经，竟然啜泣起来。  
小县官吓得一呆，分明记得这个男人被苏镇东多次当众羞辱打耳光也不曾流泪，面对牛鬼蛇神，纵然是什么相国公公也不曾流泪，怎么这个时候竟然在哭。  
会错了意，以为是自己做得过了，欺负狠了，像往常一样恭恭敬敬的道歉，去亲那泪痕，重新操干，反而变得温柔缠绵起来，把人翻了个身，搂着烂泥一般的腰去啃那蝴蝶骨。巡按大人被顶得跪也跪不稳，又被禁锢在少年人的臂弯里，喘着气撑着手撅着屁股任由小县官把所有精液浇灌得满满当当，抽搐着一起达到高潮。完全管不得明天一定会肚子疼出尽洋相。  
小县官汗津津从后面搂着年长的情人，也不嫌粘腻，下巴在颈间蹭蹭。叫他大老爷，又叫他戴大人，最后唤他阿文。  
戴从文支起了点力气应他，万千思绪又涌进脑海。忧之虑之又进入了梦乡，做梦也皱着眉头。  
全然未觉的小县官自得的喃喃说起自己的计划，“大老爷你聪明一世，怎么想不到一个最简单的办法呢。若是东窗事发，打入死牢，我便在牢中和你拜堂成亲，用九龙白玉碗保你一生平安。”


End file.
